TURN (Another Girl)
by HunjustforHan
Summary: Apapunlah. Luhan tidak peduli. Karena bagi Luhan dalam kisahnya, Pemeran utama tidak mesti harus selalu orang baik! /HUNHAN / GS / Oneshoot
**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Present**

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A HunHan GS Fanfic  
.**

 **With Mature Contents  
.**

 **.**

 **It's your choice to read or leave  
Because I didn't say that my fanfic will make you satisfied**

 **Don't bash anyone**

 **Just enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Turn**

 **.  
(Another Girl)**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ataukah** _ **dia**_ **yang menjadi** _ **wanita lain**_ **bagimu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan bilang kalau hubungannya dengan Sehun hanya sebatas persahabatan dua umat manusia yang lazim terjadi di dunia modern. Melakukan apapun bersama tanpa terkecuali. Tapi orang-orang disekitar mereka tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengabaikan bagaimana Luhan memiliki caranya sendiri setiap kali dia memandang Sehun.

Wanita terlalu sering memainkan perasaan, tidak terkecuali Luhan yang selalu berkilah bahwa Sehun itu bukanlah tipe idaman untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih. Entah dibagian mana yang tidak bisa, Luhan juga kerap bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu hanya sebagaian dari kebohongan besar yang menunggu untuk dia pecahkan sendiri.

"Dompetmu sudah ?"

Luhan membulatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, bergegas meraih mantel coklat bulu domba di sofa ruang tengah dengan mulut penuh roti bakar tanpa selai sebelum menarik sepasang highheels hitam sembarangan di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Dia berpegang pada Sehun yang menggeleng, menunggunya selesai dengan masalah tumit highheel.

"Makanya, jangan minum kopi terlalu banyak. Malam tidak bisa tidur dan pagi tidak bisa bangun."

Dengusan Luhan terdengar. "Cerewet sekali _sih_ ," komentarnya di belakang Sehun, membiarkan lelaki itu memimpin jalan mereka pagi ini tanpa perlu tau dia mencibir parah.

Menjadi wanita _pecandu kopi_ tidak melanggar hukum _kan_?

...

Jika ada yang bertanya apa hubungan mereka, katakan saja _sahabat._ Karena Luhan tidak pernah menemukan kamus yang dapat menerjemahkan arti dari hubungannya dengan Sehun sekarang. Terlalu dekat untuk dikatakan orang asing dan terlalu aneh dipanggil _kekasih_. Sesungguhnya mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkah hal ini, dan juga Sehun belum mengatakan apapun demi memperjelas semuanya. Sedangkan Luhan, hanya terima-terima saja.

Kisah mereka bermulai ditingkat pertama senior high school. Sehun yang punya sedikit sekali kalimat dibibirnya dan Luhan yang mendapat perhatian lebih berkat tubuh dan wajah gemilangnya. Dunia mungkin harus lebih hati-hati dalam mempertemukan dua keping manusia seperti mereka, karena apapun itu bisa saja menjadi sebuah kelanjutan yang sulit ditebak dimana muaranya akan berlabuh.

Seperti saat hari ketiga semester kedua tingkat pertama di cafeteria sekolah, Luhan yang ceroboh menyiram roknya sendiri dengan sirup stroberi, alirannya seperti darah menstruasi yang merembes keluar. Dia tidak beranjak darisana, cafetaria lumayan berisi dan Luhan tidak tau harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Belum lagi malu yang harus dia tanggung kalau berjalan dalam keadaan lengket seperti itu. Lalu detik selanjutnya, Sehun tidak pernah tau jika dia akan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan yang menjijikkan saat mengikatkan _hoodie_ biru navi-nya ke pinggang Luhan.

Titik awal rasa terimakasih Luhan yang menjadi cikal bakal persahabatan diantara mereka berkembang pesat seperti perekonomian Cina dan Amerika Serikat.

Orang tua Sehun punya puluhan cabang apotek yang tersebar hampir diseluruh negara Asia, sedangkan induknya berada di Incheon. Sehun punya kehidupan seperti raja dirumahnya karena pangkat putra tunggal yang melekat dibahunya seperti peniti, tapi semua itu tidak membuatnya puas.

Sebagai seorang lelaki, Sehun pikir akan sangat memalukan beranjak dewasa dalam kandang orang tua. Jadi dia memutuskan mengasingkan diri ke Seoul, membeli sebuah apartemendi sisi selatan pusat kota yang sekiranya dapat membantu Sehun menemukan kemandirian diri yang sedang gencar dia cari.

Beruntung jika Sehun punya orang tua dengan pikiran terbuka. Lebih beruntung lagi saat orang tuanya tidak mempermasalahkan Sehun membawa teman-teman wanitanya ke rumah, asal lelaki itu ingat bagaimana menjaga diri tetap sehat dari penyakit kelamin. Sehun lelaki, orang tuanya memaklumi seluruh gairah dan nafsu yang menggeluti setiap rongga tubuh anak mereka.

Mungkin Sehun harus menyesal dalam-dalam, karena pada kenyataanya dia hanya pernah membawa satu jenis perempuan masuk ke apartemennya, yaitu _Luhan_.

"Sehun, _dia….._ Siapa ?" adalah pertanyaan pertama ibu Sehun saat dia berkunjung diam-diam dan menemukan Luhan sedang memasak di dapur. Dengan wajah tercengang bercampur gelisah yang ditampilkan ibunya, Sehun tidak pernah menebak jika setelah hari itu Luhan dan ibunya akan menjadi sama gila. Berbelanja di toko brand-brand pakaian ternama, membeli tas dengan warna serupa dan sepatu dengan merk yang sama lalu menjadikan Sehun sebagai kurir pengangkut barang.

Ambisi Nyonya Oh yang menginginkan anak perempuan terealisasi dengan begitu rakus pada sosok Luhan.

...

Setelah ibunya tertangkap berselingkuh dengan sang mantan kekasih dan kemudian dituntut cerai oleh ayahnya setahun lalu, Luhan merasa kehidupan ini mulai menikung. Rumah menjadi sepi. Ibunya yang pergi tanpa alamat dan ayahnya lebih sering berada di club malam lalu pulang dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda. Mungkin merealisasikan gumpalan depresi batin yang dia alami tapi tanpa sadar telah memberikan tekanan untuk Luhan.

"Gadis seperti apa yang bertamu pukul satu malam ke apartemen laki-laki ?" solot Sehun malam itu, menemukan Luhan berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan bibir nyaris membeku.

"Aku bawa pizza," kata Luhan menjinjing satu bungkus besar ditangannya. Dia berekspresi penuh kebahagiaan walaupun Sehun jelas tau jika mata dan hidung Luhan tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan masuk, meletakkan sepatu boots coklat tua milik Luhan ke rak sepatu karena gadisitu menendangnya sesuka hati. Tubuh mungil Luhan meringkuk di sofa tengah seperti kelinci kehujanan.

Secangkir coklat panas Sehun ulurkan pada Luhan 15 menit kemudian. "Ada apa ?" sofa bergoyang begitu Sehun menempatkan diri di samping si mungil.

Luhan menyesap bibir cangkir yang hangat sebelum menjawab, "aku lapar. Ayah terlalu berisik. Aku tidak bisa makan dengan baik," katanya membuka ikatan kotak pizza dan menyantap satu potong dalam jumlah besar.

Kalaupun suatu saat Luhan terpilih menjadi artis dunia hiburan, maka Sehun adalah orang pertama yang akan mengkritik aktingnya. Luhan benar-benar payah dalam hal tersebut.

Sehun menghela napas, "Kemari," ujarnya menangkap kepala Luhan, mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya lalu menyediakan Luhan waktu berkeluh kesah, "Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku," sambil menepuk pundak sempitnya.

Pizza di tangan Luhan lepas, mengotori celana hitam pendek milik Sehun kemudian jatuh ke lantai, "Ayah, hun. Dia membawa wanita lain lagi," lirihnya tersedu di bahu Sehun.

...

Lima tahun. Selama waktu yang disebutkan tersebut dunia Luhan hanya berputar disekeliling Oh Sehun dan bulannya hanya berpijar sejengkal di atas kepala laki-laki itu. Tidak ada yang lain, karena bagi Luhan, Sehun memiliki apa yang telah _hilang_ dari hidupnya. Kasih sayang dan orang tua yang utuh. Terlalu malu mengakui jika Luhan suka saat ibu Sehun menghubunginya hanya untuk bertanya apakah Luhan sudah makan atau belum.

Di masa tingkat tiga senior high school, Luhan memutuskan membeli sebuah apartemen tepat berhadapan dengan milik Sehun tanpa memberitau pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Selamat sore, tetangga baru."

Sehun terlonjak beberapa langkah ke belakang menemukan Luhan berdiri di pintu seberang.

"Luhan, apa yang…."

"Mulai hari ini, aku dan sepupuku Baekhyun akan tinggal disini. Kita akan menjadi tetangga," kata Luhan terlampau riang, tidak peduli Sehun masih belum siap me _loading_ kejadian tersebut. "Tapi yang pertama-tama, ayo ke apartemenmu," dia menyeret Sehun masuk menuju apartemen laki-laki itu.

Perlahan-lahan, satu persatu, Luhan mencecerkan barangnya di kamar Sehun. Satu hari, dua hari, dia akan menginap disana. Dan untuk selanjutnya, menetap di kamar Sehun.

...

Persahabatan adalah apa yang paling di nomor satukan dalam hubungan mereka. Sehun memiliki Luhan setiap waktu, begitu pula Luhan yang membutuhkan Sehun disetiap titik keringatnya. Definisi cinta belum mereka temukan selain dari rasa kenyamanan berada dalam dunia satu sama lain.

Mungkin semuanya akan tetap berada pada zona nyaman, zona aman, andai saja satu malam itu dihapuskan dari peradaban dan tidak pernah dipertanyakan lagi kemana arah sesatnya. Tapi manusia hanya bisa merancang, karena Tuhan merupakan pemilik hak cipta.

Hari kelulusan senior high school. Dimana ruang tengah penuh oleh kotak-kotak ayam goreng dan juga botol-botol arak beras. Sehun masih memiliki kesadaran 90% yang terbilang sangat baik untuk mengontrol dirinya, sedangkan Luhan berada di level 15% lebih rendah dari Sehun namun ucapannya masih terbilang benar.

Mereka duduk di lantai untuk kenyamanan yang terasa.

"Aku dengar kau menyiram wajah Catherine dengan jus tomat tadi siang ?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan setelah makanan terselesaikan dihadapan mereka.

Mulut Luhan mengunyah daging ayam terakhir saat dia mengangguk, "Ya. Karena dulu dia pernah menyiramku dengan jus apel. _Giliran_ kan ?" katanya seringan angin.

Tidak banyak komentar yang Sehun luncurkan. Dia mengenal Luhan, tau bagaimana Luhan selalu membalas perbuatan orang-orang yang membuatnya kesal. Setiap kali Sehun berkata agar Luhan berhenti melakukannya dan belajar menjadi seorang pemaaf, maka gadis itu selalu menyahut dengan ' _giliran mereka'_ yang membuat Sehun memilih bungkam alih-alih menyela.

"Serius mau jadi apoteker ?" Luhan cegukan saat dia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, "Ototku terlalu maco untuk masuk jurusan rias," jawabnya membuat Luhan terkikik, "Bagaimana denganmu ? Dokter kandungan nampaknya cocok."

Dua teguk arak beras Luhan loloskan melewati tenggorokan, dia melambaikan tangan ke udara. "Tidak. Tidak. Dokter itu profesi paling mengerikan. Aku tidak suka berpikir terlalu keras dan menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan meneliti _cadaver_."

"Lalu ?"

"Masuk sekolah fashion design dan menikmati hidup dengan pakaian sexy," kerlingnya pada Sehun, "Menikmati masa muda tanpa tumpukan laporan rumus senyawa kimia yang dapat menggugurkan rambut sehatku, lalu jalan-jalan ke luar negeri, berjemur sampai gosong di Bali, kemudian…."

Sorot mata Sehun menunggu lanjutan kalimat Luhan, "Kemudian ?" ulangnya.

Luhan mendesah, "Mencari laki-laki yang tepat, ataupun setidaknya tidak terlalu brengsek untuk menyerahkan keperawananku. Kupikir aku sedikit tertinggal dalam pergaulan."

Sehun batuk, jenis batuk yang tidak disengaja,"Konyol, Luhan," dia berkomentar. "Menemukan lelaki seperti itu tidak semudah membeli celana dalam online. Keperawanan adalah hal paling berharga yang dimiliki perempuan. Jangan pernah berpikiran bodoh untuk menyerahkan dirimu pada sembarangan lelaki jika …."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja ?"

"Apa ?"

"Menjadi lelaki itu."

.

.

Awalnya Sehun masih memiliki kesadaran penuh untuk menertawakan omong kosong yang Luhan ucapkan. Berpikir bahwa gadis itu benar-benar berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol sehingga tidak sanggup menguasai kalimatnya dengan benar walaupun nada bicaranya masih sangat lantang.

Namun Sehun tetap laki-laki. Saat Luhan tiba-tiba merangkak ke atas pangkuannya dengan mata sayu berkilau keputusasaan yang menyiksa diri, Sehun harus bertanya ulang kemana dia harus meletakkan akal sehat diotaknya agar tetap normal.

Beringsut menuju kepeningan yang memuncak melihat Luhan melepas baju kausnya lalu membiarkan Sehun menikmati perut rampingnya yang kencang. Beberapa kali Sehun menolak Luhan dengan kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa semua ini _tidak benar, ini salah, ini mustahil_ , tapi argumennya sendiri kalah oleh ciuman manis berhasrat tinggi yang Luhan tawarkan. Dia menggeram marah kepada jari Luhan yang merusak kancing kemejanya, lebih marah lagi saat kontrol atas dirinya hilang karena kulit gadis itu sungguh halus diluar dugaan hingga membuat Sehun nyaris gila menginginkan sentuhan yang setengah mati dia bantah kenikmatannya.

Logika Sehun terus menjerit agar dia menghentikan semua ini, namun sayangnya birahi lebih kuat menuntun tangan Sehun untuk melepaskan kaitan bra merah cermerlang di punggung belakang Luhan. Menyesal kemudian karena melihat payudara lincah dan segar Luhan membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti dari nafsu laki-laki.

Sehun menenggelamkan diri disana, hanyut dalam kelembutan payudara Luhan di dalam mulutnya, menari tarian erotis bersama lidahnya yang kurang ajar sangat memuja.

Lalu waktu berjalan sangat cepat hingga tanpa sadar Sehun menelanjangi Luhan dengan cara masuk akal, menyentuh setiap titik tubuh Luhan yang dia inginkan ataupun mencumbu bagian-bagian intim yang membuat penasaran. Luhan terlihat murahan dengan wajah merintih dan kaki mengangkang lebar di lantai ruang tengah, namun Sehun terlalu bergairah untuk menyadarinya. Yang dia lihat hanyalah sosok Luhan yang mempesona luar biasa.

Kemudian saat Sehun melesakkan diri masuk pada Luhan yang masih perawan, pekikan keras terdengar seiring tubuh lirih Luhan melambung tinggi. Sehun menggeram keras karena dirinya tertahan masuk, jadi dia mengumpulkan tenaga lebih besar dan merobek tubuh dalam Luhan sampai berdarah, sampai Luhan menitikkan satu tetes kesakitan di ujung matanya.

Mengantarkan mereka menuju persahabatan dimana Luhan akan sering terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang di bawah selimut Sehun.

...

 _Diazepam_ merupakan obat turunan dari _bezodiazepin_. Biasanya digunakan sebagai terapi tambahan meringankan spasme otot rangka karena inflamasi atau trauma dan juga meringankan gejala-gejala pada penghentian alkohol akut dan premidikasi anestesi.

Itu adalah jenis obat yang sedang Sehun kerjakan laporan hasil praktikumnya di ruang tengah. Pukul lima sore, dengan secangkir cappuccino dan sekantong kesabaran menunggu Luhan pulang. Gadis itu mengirim pesan jika dia mampir ke _fresh market_ sebentar, membeli bahan makan malam dan berjanji sampai dirumah dalam waktu dua puluh menit, yang berarti sekarang Luhan sudah berada di area sekitar apartemen.

"Aku pulang." _Itu dia_.

Ketuk highheel terdengar rusuh di belakang sebelum Luhan melemparkan diri ke sofa dan menjatuhkan kantong belanjaan begitu saja ke lantai. Dia mengganggu Sehun dengan cara meminjam paha laki-laki itu sebagai bantal.

Sehun menjauhkan seluruh pekerjaannya, "Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ?" tanyanya membetulkan posisi kepala Luhan kemudian mengusap rambutnya. "Gadis kurus itu meniru karyamu lagi ?"

Luhan mendengus. "Bukan hanya sekedar meniru, tapi Sally juga menumpahkan segelas _iced Americano_ tepat di lembar _masterpiece_ ku," kesalnya nyaris menggeram. "Kupastikan suatu saat aku akan menyiram sketsa miliknya dengan bubur nasi."

"Pastikan bubur nasinya hangat," tambah Sehun, membuat Luhan meringis dengan satu jentikan kecil dikeningnya. Kebiasaan Luhan, membalas apapun tindakan orang yang dia pikir itu menyebalkan.

Mungkin terlihat sedikit berlebihan, tapi sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, melihat Luhan yang merangkak lalu mengangkangi Sehun bukanlah hal yang perlu dibubuhi tanda tanya. Luhan suka melakukannya, ditambah Sehun yang tidak pernah menolak. Seperti sekarang.

"Mau makan apa nanti malam ?"

Sehun berpikir sementara lengan Luhan melingkar dilehernya, menunggu. "Chicken teriyaki ?" ucapnya membuat satu senyum simpul yang manis tersampir di sudut bibir Luhan.

"Oke. Dua porsi chicken teriyaki." Satu kecupan untuk Sehun sebelum Luhan beranjak ke kamar, mengganti pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih parah. Hotpants super pendek dan kamisol hitam ketat. Berperilaku seperti sepasang kekasih walau kenyataannya mereka tidak lebih munafik daripada sahabat.

...

Telah banyak malam yang menjadi saksi bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk saling mendustai perasaan masing-masing. Luhan adalah yang paling banyak. Terkadang dia berpikir apa untungnya melakukan semua ini, menyerahkan tubuh pada Sehun kapanpun lelaki itu menginginkannya dan mengerang bersama-sama seperti serigala betina yang gila disetubuhi.

Tapi dia tidak menemukan jawabannya dalam waktu dekat, begitu pula Sehun yang memilih tidak peduli.

Dengung _hairdryer_ memenuhi kamar, Luhan duduk di kursi meja hias dengan Sehun yang bersandar di kepala ranjang (sedang memperhatikannya) tersedia dibalik cermin. Dia dapat melihat tangan laki-laki itu bersedekap di dada. "Kenapa ?" tanyanya pada Sehun lewat perantara cermin.

"Warna apa lagi sekarang ?"

Dahi Luhan berkerut, "Warna apa ?"

"Rambutmu."

"Oh," _hairdryer_ dimatikan, "Hanya menambahkan warna _violet_ diujungnya. Mentorku bilang lagi nge _trend_."

"Sudah berapa puluh warna yang kau coba? Itu hanya membuat rambutmu rusak."

Luhan mencibir, membetulkan simpul tali kimono tidurnya lalu menyusul Sehun ke tempat tidur, terlentang. "Di kelas kami tidak membahas bahan kimia yang terdapat dalam pewarna rambut, aku menyesal," nada bicara Luhan sedikit mengolok. "Jadi kami tidak pernah tau apa hubungan fashion dan obat-obatan."

Tubuh Sehun turun ke bawah, memainkan simpul tali kimono Luhan dalam jemarinya, "Beruntunglah kau punya sahabat calon apoteker," katanya menarik lepas dan membuka kimono Luhan. Tangan bebas Sehun meraup liar sebelah payudara kenyal si wanita, sedangkan bibirnya dia gunakan untuk menghisap puting payudara yang tersisa.

Surai hitam legam Sehun diremas oleh Luhan, "Mana ada apoteker yang mencabuli pasiennya seperti ini," katanya menyinggung. Namun Sehun sudah gila pada nafsunya. Yang Luhan tau sedetik kemudian adalah Sehun yang sudah menduduki selangkangannya dan siap atas sesuatu yang tegang.

...

Begitulah mereka menjalani persahabatan ini selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan cara Luhan mengangkang di beberapa kesempatan, menungging setiap kali Sehun menarik pinggangnya ataupun meringkuk saat lelaki itu ingin menyutubuhinya dengan cara berbeda.

Bangun pagi dalam keadaan telanjang bukan lagi hal asing bagi Luhan. Atau jika mereka bermain terlalu kasar dan benar-benar kelelahan, maka Luhan akan mendapati dirinya bugil tanpa selimut semalaman.

Ini yang mereka katakan sebagai sahabat. _Bulshit!_ Mana ada sahabat yang saling meniduri seperti itu.

Lalu semua angan-angan tentang nikmatnya seks tengah malam di ranjang bersama sahabat harus mereka telan lambat-lambat. Jika seorang suami saja akan menemui titik jenuh pada istrinya, lantas bagaimana dengan Sehun yang menganggap dirinya masih lajang sedangkan seks bersama Luhan adalah atas keinginan masing-masing.

Pihak yang dirugikan adalah perempuan. Jelas sekali itu Luhan, yang membubuhkan sedikit perasaan pada setiap seks mereka.

Dimulai ketika di semester delapan, kesibukan menelan apapun yang disebut gairah. Luhan mulai merancang pakaian untuk pertunjukan bulan depan sedangkan Sehun harus menyelesaikan ujian-ujian akhir modulnya yang menyiksa.

Entah bagaimana bisa, Luhan selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menghubungi Sehun, sedangkan di waktu senggang mereka, lelaki itu menemukan sosok lain yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum di sepanjang koridor kampus.

Seolhyun. Gadis tinggi semampai dengan kemampuan menarinya yang baik namun sayang harus berakhir di dalam ruang kelas farmasi.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti itu untuk beberapa minggu. Sampai disuatu malam saat Luhan hanya sempat membuat dua mangkuk ramyun di meja makan, dalam hening Sehun memecahkan dunia kecil mereka.

"Lu.."

"Hm?"

"Aku berkencan."

...

Sekarang Luhan tau jika selama ini dia berusaha sangat keras berkilah dari hatinya. Dia pikir bisa dengan mudah melupakan Sehun dan hidup normal seperti biasa, tapi pada kenyataannya kehilangan Sehun secara perlahan membuat Luhan tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun dengan baik. Beberapa kali dia mendapat teguran dari mentor karena busana yang dia rancang tidak berkembang sedikitpun.

Mendapati Sehun jarang membalas pesannya, jarang berada diapartemen , ataupun jika berada di apartemen maka ponsel Sehun akan terus menempel ditelinga. Ini melukai Luhan. Haruskah dia berterus terang pada Sehun ?

"Hun.." panggil Luhan begitu Sehun selesai menelpon. "Aku mau bicara," selimut dijarinya kusut saat Luhan meremasnya terlalu kuat. Bahkan mereka masih tidur seranjang dan Sehun dengan begitu mudahnya berkata bahwa dia telah memiliki seseorang yang lain.

"Tentang ?"

"Hubungan kita." Ada beberapa tarikan napas sebelum Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa arti hubungan kita selama ini bagimu?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut, "Apa ?Sahabat _kan_? Bukan hanya kita berdua, semua orang juga tau itu," jawabnya.

Kornea Luhan menebal, "Lalu aku ? _Tubuh_ …ku ? _Seks… ?_ "

Sehun menyela dengan cepat, "Dengar, Luhan," katanya menghadap wanita itu, "Kukira selama ini seks diantara kita belandaskan suatu kerelaan, kau menginginkannya untuk keperluanmu dan aku menginginkannya untuk memenuhi nafsuku. Dari awal sudah kuperingatkan bahwa semua ini tidak benar, ini salah, tapi bukankah waktu itu kau yang memulai semuanya ? Aku lelaki, lemah akan godaan seperti itu. Seharusnya kau sadar sejak awal, menyesal disaat semua sudah terjadi tidak akan berguna," kalimat Sehun selesai dengan rapi.

Begitu juga Luhan yang sudah rapi dengan tetes-tetes panas di pipi tirusnya dan juga bibir bergetar menahan tangis hasil dari rasa malu yang keterlaluan hebat. Jikapun seluruh yang dikatakan Sehun benar, seharusnya dia menyusun kalimatnya lebih baik lagi agar Luhan tidak tersakiti lebih dari ini.

Saat itu pula Luhan ingat, dia punya tempat tinggal lain selain ranjang Sehun.

 _Kamar sebelah._ Apartemennya dan Baekhyun.

...

Luhan mungkin sudah menebalkan wajahnya berpuluh ribu kali lipat beserta harga diri yang tidak lebih busuk dari lubang tikus saat kakinya beranjak menuju pintu apartemen Sehun dua hari kemudian. Mereka sudah bersahabat beberapa tahun dan itu bukan sejenis persahabatan biasa.

Salah Luhan sendiri yang memberikan tubuhnya secara suka rela terhadap Sehun dan lelaki itu hanya menikmatinya. Jadi Luhan berpikir mereka bisa membicarakan masalah ini sekali lagi dengan kepala lebih dingin hingga tercapai hasil yang tidak merugikan kedua belah pihak.

Satu senyuman Luhan ukir diwajahnya, mewanti-wanti Sehun sedang duduk di sofa menunggu Luhan memasak makan malam.

Sayangnya ekspektasi Luhan tidak sesuai dengan kanyataan. Karena bukannya menemukan Sehun sedang menunggunya di sofa, apa yang didapatinya adalah desahan erotis dari arah kamar. Lalu saat Luhan menguatkan diri untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi, kakinya nyaris lumpuh bagitu melihat Sehun menyetubuhi seorang wanita ditempat dimana biasanya Luhan telanjang bugil demi memenuhi nafsu Sehun sampai puas.

Sekarang Sehun menemukan _wanita lain_ untuk tidur disana. Bukan _lagi_ Luhan.

Masihkah Sehun memiliki hati untuk memikirkan perasaannya ?

...

Terhitung seminggu dari insiden malam tersebut, Luhan menghilang dari kehidupan Sehun. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dibangunkan pagi-pagi dan tidak ada lagi yang mengiris tomat di dapur saat malam. Walaupun belum begitu kentara, namun Sehun dapat merasakannya. Ranjangnya tetap sama, hanya saja bertambah besar dan semakin dingin sejak tidak ada lagi Luhan yang menitipkan mimpinya disana.

Lalu sore hari saat Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan tugas hasil praktikum di sofa tengah, seseorang membuka pintu Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Hanya ada dua orang yang tau _password_ apartemennya saat ini, yaitu dia sendiri dan,

" _Luhan_?"

Dia tersenyum, berukuran sangat kecil. "Aku mau mengambil barangku," katanya gugup.

"Memangnya mau kemana ?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, bergegas menuju kamar Sehun kemudian mengemas barangnya ringkas dalam sebuah koper biru muda. Mengabaikan Sehun yang mencoba menahannya sejak tadi, tidak berniat memberikan Sehun penjelasan lebih lanjut daripada keputusannya untuk pergi.

Lalu hari itu menjadi hari dimana Sehun kehilangan kontak Luhan sama sekali.

...

Walaupun tidak diakuinya, namun Sehun juga tidak sanggup memungkiri bahwa dia merindukan Luhan. Hubungannya dengan Seolhyun sudah berjalan satu setengah tahun, bersyukur jika sampai sekarang masih baik-baik saja meski tidak sehangat dulu.

Sehun akan merasa ramai saat menemani Seolhyun jalan-jalan setiap sore, namun ketika pulang ke apartemen dengan kondisi dapur tidak terawat juga sayur-sayur di kulkas yang mulai membusuk berhasil membuatnya mengingat bagaimana gerak tubuh Luhan lincah mengolah makanan di balik _pantry_.

Seolhyun tidak bisa memasak, jadi mereka selalu memesan makanan dari luar kalau memang Seolhyun datang berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun. Itu hal lain yang membuat Sehun mengeluh karena makanan yang mereka konsumsi sama sekali tidak sehat.

Ibunya juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama saat Sehun memperkenalkan Seolhyun suatu hari dirumah mereka di Incheon. Nyonya Oh menyinggung tentang Luhan yang selalu mengambil alih dapur ketika datang berkunjung, sedangkan Seolhyun hanya bisa merebus telur.

Kilah Sehun adalah tidak semua punya keahlian dalam bidang memasak, tapi ibunya membalas dengan _tidak seumur hidup kau makan hasil masakan orang_. Itu kali pertama dan terakhir Sehun mempertemukan ibunya dan Seolhyun.

"Lembur lagi?" Sehun menoleh sekilas pada Seolhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

Memberikan kendikan bahu sebagai jawaban, "Tidak juga. Hanya ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kuperiksa," katanya memilah kertas satu persatu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kopi lebih banyak menemanimu daripada aku," satu cup _iced Americano_ berembun ditunjuk Seolhyun.

Sudut bibir Sehun tertarik kecil, "Karena kurasa, aku sedang merindukan _nya_ mengalir ditubuhku. Sensasi pahit yang ditawarkan membuatku tenang. Aku _menyukainya_ ," ujar Sehun membuat Seolhyun mencibir.

Menyelesaikan kuliah beberapa bulan lalu, Sehun tidak memiliki waktu menjadi pengangguran yang menjinjingsurat lamaran kerja di tangan mereka. Ayah Sehun menghadiahkan satu cabang apotek di pusat Seoul sebagai ajang coba-coba bagi Sehun meniti karir. Sedangkan wanita disebelahnya, Seolhyun, banting stir menjadi traine artis alih-alih bekerja di ruang obat-obatan.

"Besok malam jadi _kan_?" Seolhyun bersandar di bahu Sehun. "Pesta ulang tahun sepupuku, Chanyeol. Akan banyak orang disana dan ini akan menyenangkan."

...

Ibu Sehun seringkali bertanya dimana keberadaan Luhan kepada anaknya. Tidak ada lagi seseorang masak di dapur saat dia berkunjung, dia harus berbelanja sendirian karena ponsel Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi.

Malam ini, ketika Sehun dalam perjalanan menjemput Seolhyun, ibunya kembali menelpon hanya untuk berkata bahwa dia merindukan Luhan, sampai menangis karena Luhan benar-benar hilang tanpa jejak. Merutuk juga beberapa saat tentang apa yang telah Sehun lakukan hingga Luhan pergi tanpa alasan. Jawaban terbaik adalah _bungkam_.

Cerita tentang Luhan, Sehun sudah mengolahnya sedekimian rupa agar Seolhyun mampu menerima dengan baik. Tema persahabatan akan dia ungkit, tentang bagaimana mereka melakukan hal-hal konyol berdua, berbagi makanan berdua, namun tidak pernah sampai pada cerita dimana mereka menghabiskan malam panas dengan mengelinjang seperti cacing tanah.

Itu tidak akan bisa ditolerir oleh kekasih manapun.

Sehun membukakan Seolhyun pintu mobil saat gadis itu keluar dari pintu loby apartemen. Kulitnya yang dibuat sedikit coklat dibalut _cocktail_ dress berwarna hitam super ketat, sedangkan rambut _merah cola_ nya di gerai sedikit ikal. 80%, Seolhyun menggairahkan, walaupun dahi Sehun harus dibuat berkerut karena warna rambut kekasihnya.

"Putihkan lagi kulitmu. Aku risih melihatnya."

...

Yang terdengar sekilas adalah sepupu Seolhyun merupakan composer lagu yang bekerja di agensi besar. Jadi saat Seolhyun menggandeng Sehun ke sebuah _club_ di puncak hotel dan menyeretnya masuk ke satu ruangan mewah di dalamnya, dia tidak perlu terlalu kaget. Tapi lebih dari seberapa banyak uang yang dihabiskan hanya demi satu pesta di _club_ pencakar langit, Sehun mendapati jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat gadis yang duduk di samping Chanyeol.

 _Byun Baekhyun_ , sepupu Luhan yang menunjukkan wajah sama terkejut seperti dirinya.

Guratan aneh tersampir di wajah Baekhyun namun dia menutupinya sangat baik dengan memulai obrolan-obrolan ringan menyenangkan bersama teman-teman Chanyeol yang lain.

"Baek.." Jongin disudut sofa bersuara, "Kudengar sepupumu yang baru pulang dari Paris akan ikut bergabung malam ini. Dimana dia ?"

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat berantakan karena senyum terpaksanya terlalu kentara, "Dia sudah tiba. Mungkin masih di parkiran," jawabnya melirik pada Sehun, "atau dalam perjalanan kemari—"

 _Klek!_

"Maaf. Apa aku terlambat ?"

"Itu sepupuku…"

Semuanya menarik napas dalam-dalam,

"… _Luhan_."

Untuk _backless dress_ magenta dan kulit seputih bulu angsa.

...

Demi kebaikan, saat Baekhyun memintanya _check out_ dari hotel lalu pindah ke apartemen mereka seharusnya Luhan tau dia tidak boleh meng'iya'kan. Masalahnya terdapat pada penghuni kamar sebelah, dimana dulu dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam sana daripada menemani Baekhyun membersihkan rumah. Malah hampir tidak pernah, kecuali hari pertama mereka pindah.

Ada yang lebih buruk daripada itu. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa malam ini dia akan menginap di apartemen Chanyeol, Luhan paham betul apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika pulang tadi Chanyeol harus di papah oleh Jongin yang kesadarannya masih separuh baik, sedangkan pria tinggi kekasih Baekhyun itu terus mengocehkan kata-kata jorok. Baekhyun harus mempersiapkan tubuh untuk mengurus kekasihnya yang mabuk.

Oke. Sebenarnya pokok bahasan disini bukan itu. Bukan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ataupun kegiatan liar mereka, melainkan tentang ponsel Luhan yang mati sebelum Luhan sempat membuka pesan berisikan _password_ apartemen yang dikirimkan Baekhyun. Lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan di depan pintu apartemen dengan _coat mocca_ selutut sambil terus mengetikkan angka tidak masuk akal pada tombol _password_ ? ditambah satu koper berwarna _soft pink_ tergeletak disampingnya, Luhan benar-benar seperti gadis yang di usir tengah malam.

Jika ada yang lebih buruk, maka selanjutnya adalah yang terburuk. Salahkan Baekhyun yang membuat _password_ apartemennya terlalu rumit hingga dengan otak kreatif saja Luhan tidak bisa menebak. Tangannya mulai kaku oleh suhu yang semakin turun. Luhan gemetar. Bukan hanya akibat temperatur udara, melainkan karena seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu lift dan berjalan seorang diri menuju kearahnya.

 _Sehun_. Seorang diri.

Akan terlihat bodoh bagi Luhan kalau dia mengetikkan angka-angka abstrak lebih banyak, tapi itu adalah apa yang dia lakukan demi menjaga keadaan tetap stabil. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun tipe lelaki yang suka ikut campur. _Walaupun berlaku hanya untuk Luhan_.

Luhan mengutuk lelaki yang berhenti dibelakangnya, "Ada masalah ?" tanya Sehun bernada seorang penolong.

Untung saja Luhan masih memiliki sedikit pikiran rasional dalam otaknya, walaupun tinggal secuil, "Tidak," jawabnya lantas meraih pegangan koper, memberanikan diri melihat Sehun di jarak sedekat ini, "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Luhan yakin telah percaya diri saat mengatakannya, tapi mendapati Sehun terus memandanginya dengan cara menyebalkan, bahu Luhan turun. "Ponselku mati. _Password_ apartemen ada di kotak masuk dan Baekhyun membuat _password_ apartemennya terlalu sulit. Tebakanku selalu salah."

Seharusnya Sehun mengatakan sesuatu, kalau memang dia tidak punya kalimat untuk dikatakan, lebih baik jangan berhenti dan bersikaplah tidak peduli. Sikapnya hanya membuat Luhan merasa lebih buruk.

"Aku pergi," putus Luhan akhirnya sambil mengeratkan jemari pada pegangan koper. Dia tidak memerlukan belas kasihan dari siapapun lagi sekarang, dan sialnya, Sehun memang seorang keparat.

Tangannya yang kokoh menahan Luhan, "Mau kemana ?" tanyanya di nada rendah.

Luhan gelapan, "Hotel buka 24 jam."

Kepulan tipis uap tercipta saat Sehun menghela napas. "Ikut aku," perintahnya kemudian mengambil alih koper Luhan sedangkan tangan yang lain meraih jemari dingin wanita itu, tidak memberikannya waktu menyela sedikitpun. "Bibirmu terlalu pucat untuk berkeliaran tengah malam." Begitu kata Sehun lalu menarik Luhan masuk keapartemennya, _ke kamarnya_.

Tidak banyak yang berubah. Luhan rasa begitu. Kamar Sehun masih didominasi warna abu-abu dengan spectrum terang dan gelap, lemari pakaian masih di sisi kanan dan ranjang kingsize nya masih ditengah.

Luhan tau ini tidak benar. Seharusnya dia merampas kopernya dari Sehun, bukan malah membiarkan lelaki itu meletakkannya di sudut meja rias (furniture perempuan yang terdampar dalam kamar maskulin Sehun).

Sehun menghampirinya, "Mau mandi dulu ?" intonasi pertanyaannya terdengar canggung.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak," membalas kecanggungan.

Perbedaan jelas terasa mengingat betapa dulu mereka saling bebas satu sama lain namun sekarang hanya bisa saling berdiri dan memandangi kaki masing-masing. Luhan gerah pada kondisi dimana dia hanya bisa berkeringat dingin di depan Sehun tanpa berani membuka suara lantang seperti masa-masa dahulu. Dia yakin Sehun juga demikian. Tapi saat jemari lelaki itu menelusup di celah lehernya, hal yang lain bermulai.

"Katakan aku brengsek,"perasaan sial dikutuk Luhan saat Sehun mengapit dagunya, "Tapi setidaknya aku lelaki jujur yang mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu," ujarnya menjatuhkan pelukan dibahu sempit si wanita. "Kemana saja selama ini ?"

Keinginan tersebut nyata sekali keberadaannya, menginginkan membalas pelukan hangat Sehun yang terasa tidak memiliki bandingan lebih baik di seluruh dunia. Dada bidang tempat dimana dulu Luhan menyerahkan kelemahannya bertumpu pada Sehun. Hampir saja dia menggulung kebodohannya sendiri saat jemarinya mulai terangkat demi membalas lelaki itu, tapi di detik selanjutnya Luhan merasa ditampar oleh rasa malu.

Betapa harga dirinya tidak lebih besar dari kancing baju.

"Tidak, Sehun. Tidak. Ini tidak benar," gelengan kepalanya membuat Sehun memberi jarak. "Ini salah. Ini mustahil."

"Apanya yang salah ?" solot Sehun meremas bahu Luhan, "Aku Sehun, Lu. Bukan orang lain."

Tepisan frustasi Luhan pada lengan Sehun menghamburkan segalanya, "Tidak seharusnya aku berada disini dan mengambil resiko terlalu besar. Bagaimana dengan _kekasihmu_ ?"

Tertekan. Raut wajah Sehun memperlihatkannya. "Seolhyun terbang ke Bali besok pagi untuk keperluan debutnya. Seminggu," dia mendekat lagi pada Luhan, meraih pinggang wanita itu sampai dapat walaupun beberapa kali Luhan menolaknya, "Aku memang keparat karena kupikir bisa memilikimu disini selama waktu yang bisa kumanfaatkan."

Luhan berdecih, "Maksudmu dengan menjadikanku wanita selingan ?" intonasinya rendah namun tegas. Tangannya memberontak dari dekapan Sehun namun lelaki itu menjaga rengkuhannya tetap tegap dipinggang Luhan.

"Dengar Luhan!" Satu bentakan memuat wanita itu senyap, kemudian Sehun mulai melembutkan rahangnya, "Tidak kutemukan kalimat yang bisa memperhalus maksudku. Tapi yang jelas, aku membutuhkanmu disini untuk diriku sendiri. Maaf."

"Bajingan!"

Sehun menggangguk, "Ya. Aku," jawabnya membuat Luhan semakin marah. Satu tamparan Sehun dapatkan dipipinya hingga panas, sadar telah merusak harga diri Luhan dengan kata-katanya yang kurang ajar. Namun ketika wanita itu mencoba meninggalkannya, Sehun tetap tidak bisa, dia masih punya keberanian untuk menahan Luhan.

"Luhan…."

"…."

"Mama menangis karena merindukanmu."

Seharusnya Luhan punya secuil saja sikap tidak peduli agar dia tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Sehun dan wajah sendunya yang menyedihkan juga jemari Sehun masih menahan pergelangan tangannya. Tapi sayang, Luhan sangat peduli.

.

.

Bagaimana caranya untuk menyesal jika kata _terlanjur_ sudah dipersembahkan. Yang Luhan bisa lakukan hanya merutuk pada diri sendiri melihat tidak ada sehelai pakaian tidur yang cukup sopan terselip dalam kopernya. Beberapa helai sutera yang terlipat disana berbentuk gaun tidur labuh dengan tali spageti tipis dan juga panjang yang tidak mencukupi. Konsekuensinya adalah keadaan akan bertambah buruk dan canggung, tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada Luhan tidur dengan gaun _ribet_ nya.

Ketika dia meloloskan diri dari balik pintu kamar mandi, Sehun meliriknya sekilas dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara. Tangan Sehun tergagap-gagap meraih ponsel di meja nakas lalu membuat kesibukan sendiri di sandaran ranjangnya. Bilang saja Luhan sudah gila saat otaknya memutuskan bertahan di dalam kamar lelaki ini, belajar mengalah dengan alasan menaruh iba pada ibu Sehun yang merindukannya meskipun kenyataan yang benar adalah dia tidak berhasil menghalau rindunya sendiri pada Sehun.

Biadap memang lelaki itu. Jangan tanyakan pada Luhan mengapa dia terus saja menyalahkan Sehun karena pada dasarnya wanita memang sulit mengakui kesalahan.

Itu berlaku pada Luhan.

"Mau kemana ?" satu pertanyaan lolos begitu canggung dari bibir Sehun.

Luhan meremas ujung gaun tidur pink fantanya yang manis menuju pintu kamar, dan saat Sehun bertanya, dia nyaris tersedak salivanya sendiri. "Mi-num," jawabnya malah seperti bertanya.

Suara kerusuk selimut terdengar sayup sebelum Luhan menemukan Sehun menghampirinya. "Lampu luar sudah dimatikan," katanya menggusak puncak kepala Luhan sekaligus meluruhkan apapun yang bernama _kecanggungan._ "Biar aku yang ambil," melintasi wanita itu demi meringankan posisi tegang mereka.

Lalu saat Sehun kembali dengan segelas bening tinggi ditangannya, Luhan sudah mengambil posisi duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tungkai kakinya berlabuh lurus. Separuh rambutnya yang hitam panjang diselibkan ke belakang sedangkan yang lain dibiarkan menjuntai di bahu.

Guncangan kecil terjadi saat Sehun mendudukkan diri di sisi paha Luhan, "Ini," katanya ringkas mengulurkan gelasnya yang langsung Luhan tanggapi dengan ucapan _terimakasih_ sangat halus, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Disengaja ataupun tidak, namun Luhan mengutuk rasa gerogi yang menjalar di otot-ototnya hingga dia mempermalukan dirinya dengan cara minum yang berantakan. Sehun terkekeh kecil saat Luhan gelagapan menaruh gelas di meja nakas lalu beralih menyesap remah-remah air disudut bibirnya.

"Setahun meninggalkanku tidak memperbaiki cara minum dan makanmu _ya_ ," ejek Sehun yang nyaris mendapat celaan dari Luhan namun terhambat karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba pusing begitu ibu jari Sehun membelai bibirnya seperti lap pengering. "Umurmu berapa _sih_ ? Kenapa masih menggemaskan seperti ini," lanjut laki-laki itu mencubit hidung Luhan dan mendapatkan tepisan kesal sekaligus rengekan dari bayi rusa.

"Untung hidungku bukan hasil operasi," sebal Luhan, mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya yang berwarna kemerahan dan memberikan satu pukulan lagi dibahu Sehun saat laki-laki itu menertawakannya.

Beradaptasi dengan kenangan memang tidak memerlukan banyak waktu. Luhan tidak sanggup lagi memungkiri bahwa dia sungguh merindukan bagaimana cara Sehun menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini menggunakan iris matanya yang hitam pekat, ataupun gigi taringnya yang menarik saat dia tertawa.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan selama setahun ?"

Pertanyaan sederhana Sehun dan Luhan membiarkan lengan lelaki itu berlabuh santai di pahanya.

Dia melipat tangan di bawah dada sebelum menjawab, "Mengambil kesempatan magang ke Paris yang ditawarkan kampus, mencoba peruntungan mendandani gadis Eropa lalu mendapatkan pekerjaan disana."

Sehun memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku tentang hal itu ?" nada _jengkel_ yang lucu.

Cengiran Luhan selalu berhasil mendamaikan dunia, "Kupastikan akan membuang tiket pesawatku ke Paris begitu mendengar suaramu dan mama. Jadi kuputuskan tidak menghubungi kalian sama sekali," dustanya dengan sangat ahli.

Gelenyar itu masih merasuk ke jantung Luhan setiap kali Sehun membelai surai hitamnya yang panjang, "Seharusnya kau memberitahuku agar saat rindu aku bisa berkunjung ke Paris," ujarnya membuat Luhan terharu."Bukannya menghilang dan membuatku merasa bersalah setiap hari."

 _Brengsek_!

"Maaf," pinta Luhan memelas hingga Sehun tanpa pikir panjang memasukan kepala wanita itu dalam dekapannya. "Sebulan pertama hanya kulalui dengan menangis di kamar karena merindukanmu dan mama," dusta Luhan lagi. Karena apa yang sebenarnya dia tangiskan saat itu adalah _wanita lain_ yang Sehun miliki disisinya.

"Dasar bodoh," cela Sehun jenaka sambil mengusap punggung belakang Luhan sekaligus menyerap aroma tubuhnya yang semanis ceri musim semi.

Kemudian yang semestinya tidak terjadi adalah tatapan mata mereka yang beradu dalam jarak dekat, deru napas yang membelai titik mabuk masing-masing, lalu sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilarang berusaha mengobral logika.

Saat Sehun mendorong tubuhnya jatuh ataupun saat Sehun mengangkangi selangakangannya, tulang dan sendi Luhan terasa kram dan ototnya menjadi kebas. Sesungguhnya Luhan masih punya kekuatan menahan Sehun yang meloloskan gaun tidur melintasi kepalanya, ataupun Sehun yang melucuti bra dari dadanya dengan cara menakjubkan, namun Luhan memilih membuang kekuatannya menjadi serpihan abu di tungku perapian.

Pikiran masuk akal yang selama ini dia agungkan pupus seperti asap rokok tertelan rintik hujan, tertelan ombak birahi setiap kali Sehun membuat remasan dipayudaranya, bertambah gila ketika Sehun mulai menikmati puting payudara Luhan diantara basah lidahnya. Rasanya masih sama, kenyal dan yang tidak bisa ditolerir dengan baik oleh kilat nafsu Sehun.

Lalu saat Sehun membuat tubuhnya bugil nyaris menggigil ditengah malam, Luhan sadar jika harga dirinya selalu berhasil Sehun permainkan diujung kenikmatan.

Ini dosa. Namun Luhan membiarkan Sehun membejatinya, membiarkan Sehun menikmati tubuhnya sampai laki-laki itu puas. Mereka memerlukan sesuatu bernama _seks_ , menyetubuhi dan disetubuhi.

Kemudian malam panas yang didamba-dambakan oleh penghuni neraka hanya menjadikan Luhan seonggok wanita binal yang mencari gairahnya di bawah kulit Sehun. _Tanpa tau malu_.

...

Malam yang dimulai dengan kenikmatan dan pagi yang berakhir dengan tubuh penat. Itu adalah hal pertama yang Luhan cerna saat matanya mengerjab beberapa kali. Dia menginginkan tidur yang lebih panjang agar lelah yang dideritanya berangsur pulih, tapi suara seseorang yang berbicara dibalik punggungnya membuat Luhan terganggu.

Ponsel dibiarkan tergeletak di atas telinganya sedangkan Sehun sendiri tidur miring dengan mata terpejam. Hanya beberapa gumaman dan kalimat pendek, tapi sepertinya pihak _diseberang_ belum berniat mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Ada sentakan kaget keluar dari bibir Sehun yang membuat Seolhyun, _seseorang diseberang_ bertanya 'ada apa?' namun Sehun membalasnya dengan 'tidak ada apa-apa', jawaban klasik. Dia kaget menemukan mata Luhan terbuka. Namun selanjutnya lengan kokoh Sehun menarik kepala Luhan lebih dekat, menjari rambutnya panjangnya yang kusut.

Nampak sekali raut bersalah bercampur cemas di wajah Sehun saat Luhan menatapnya dari balik selimut yang digunakan demi menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, namun wanita itu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil, sebelum meraih bibir Sehun untuk dikecup dua kali tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik dan tidak peduli jika Sehun masih tersambung panggilandengan Seolhyun.

Ternyata menjadi _simpanan sahabat_ nya sendiri cukup menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Dia menyukai bagaimana tubuh telanjangnya bersentuhan dengan Sehun sedangkan laki-laki itu sedang berbicara sesuatu yang tidak jelas dengan kekasihnya.

 _Permainan dimulai._

"Ya, aku tau. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Bandara pagi ini. Nikmati suasana Bali. Hm. Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Ck, Romantis sekali," decih Luhan begitu Sehun melempar posnselnya ke atas kepala.

Lengan kokoh Sehun memeluk tubuhnya lebih posesif, mata ngantuk Sehun masih tercetak sempurna dan Luhan tidak tau kenapa Sehun malah terlihat sangat _ideal_ dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Apa _sih_ deer ? Cemburu ?" godanya bernada sengau. Saat Luhan menjawab lewat bola mata berputar jengah, Sehun malah malah mengait lehernya lalu memberikan sedikit lumatan di bibir merah ranum Luhan. "Mau kemana hari ini ?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu, memainkan jemarinya di jari Sehun. "Entahlah. Belum punya tujuan. Tapi sepertinya aku akan mencari penerbangan ke Incheon sore ini."

"Incheon ? Menemui seseorang ?"

kepala Luhan mengangguk, "Yap," jawabnya ceria.

"Siapa ?"

Hampir saja Luhan menendang selangkangan Sehun jika tidak mengingat bahwa mereka masih dalam keadaan bugil sekarang, "Tentu saja menemui mama! Memangnya siapa lagi ?" geramnya.

"Ah.." Sehun terkekeh saat otaknya baru paham, "Ya. Mama pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Mau kutemani ?"

Luhan menyampirkan satu lengannya ke bahu Sehun, "Memangnya kau tidak kerja hari ini?" tanyanya sambil memainkan rambut belakang Sehun.

"Dengan sangat menyesal kukatakan jika kita hanya punya waktu seminggu, jadi untukmu Luhan, akan kukosongkan seluruh jadwal."

"Benarkah ?!"

"Tidak pernah sebenar ini."

...

Hari pertama berjalan lancar. Mereka mengambil penerbangan sore dan tiba di rumah Sehun satu jam sebelum matahari terbenam. Kedatangan Luhan disambut meriah oleh ibu Sehun yang langsung sibuk di dapur demi menyiapkan makan malam, sedangakan ayah Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan istrinya. Meja makan penuh dan semua perut kenyang.

Kegilaan mereka yang parah adalah saat pukul sebelas malam Sehun diam-diam menarik Luhan keluar dari kamar menuju gudang belakang rumah dan mendorong wanita itu disatu sudut yang remang-remang sebelum melorotkan celana dalamnya, dilanjutkan dengan mengangkat sebelah kaki Luhan dan Sehun melesakkan dirinya masuk. Mereka bergerak sambil tersenyum satu sama lain hingga saat temperatur permainan mulai beranjak panas, Sehun harus membekap mulut Luhan agar desah erotisnya tidak mendengung ke seluruh penjuru.

Lewat pukul dua belas malam, Luhan dipulangkan ke kamarnya dalam keadaan aroma tubuh berbau sperma yang tajam.

...

Hari kedua yang menjadi pilihan mereka adalah pantai di satu sudut sepi pulau Jeju. Satu kamar penginapan terbaik telah di pesan dan konyolnya Sehun malah memilih paket _honeymoon_ dengan pelayanan terbaik. Termasuk kuntum-kuntum mawar merah yang bertabur di ranjang serta kamar mandi. Luhan bersemu merah mendapati semua itu.

Namun sialnya, dibawah matahari yang nyaris terbenam Sehun malah mengiring Luhan mencari titik pantai yang tak berpenghuni, membaringkan Luhan di perbatasan air dan pasir lalu menyetubuhi wanita itu tanpa takut kulit putih halus Luhan akan tergores batu karang. Luhan sendiri memutuskan urat malunya demi mengimbangi persetubuhannya dengan Sehun, lalu melempar seluruh harga dirinya hanyut bersama ombak yang menyapu tubuh panas mereka berdua.

...

Hari ketiga saatnya kembali ke Seoul. Dipertengahan jalan menuju apartemen, Sehun singgah ke apoteknya untuk mengambil beberapa pil pencegah kehamilan, sekaligus alat kontrasepsi yang aman untuk mereka berdua.

Dan hari itu hanya dilalui untuk merelaksasikan tubuh lelah mereka dengan berendam air hangat di dalam _bath up_. Aroma mawar menjepit mukosa di hidung Luhan hingga membuatnya merasa damai. Tubuh licinnya bersandar nyaman di dada Sehun, sedangkan laki-laki itu sendiri membicarakan sesuatu dengan _kekasihnya_ di telepon. Tawa renyah Sehun membuat Luhan malas dan lebih memilih memejamkan mata.

Seolhyun mungkin punya cerita yang sangat bagus hingga Sehun menanggapi setiap ocehannya dengan kata-kata jenaka. Ya, Seolhyun mungkin saja bahagia mendengar suara ceria Sehun tanpa tau jika sekarang kekasihnya itu sedang berendam air hangat dengan _wanita lain_ , meremas payudara _wanita lain_ yang licin karena buih sabun.

...

Hari keempat dimulai dengan suara-suara berisik di dapur dan aroma saus coklat bertebaran kemana-mana. Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tepi lemari menuju dapur, mengamati bagaimana tubuh langsing Luhan yang berbalut kaus putih kebesaran miliknya bergerak lincah. Bias mentari pagi malah membuat _celana dalam_ Luhan yang berwarna hitam membayang dipenglihatan Sehun sedangkan payudaranya yang polos menonjol dibalik kausnya. Rambutnya di cepol berantakan ke atas hingga lehernya yang jenjang memenuhi penglihatan Sehun.

"Oh. Kau sudah bangun ?" sapa Luhan melirik sekilas pada Sehun sebelum menyiram piringan tepung di hadapannya dengan saus coklat. "Aku hanya menemukan bahan untuk membuat _pancake_ di dapur. Apa itu _oke_ untuk sarapan ?"

Sehun mendekat ketika Luhan menarik sebuah garpu di kotak sebelah kanan meja pantry. "Ramen diremukkan lalu kau siram oli pun akan kumakan, Lu," jawabnya membuat Luhan tertawa.

Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah sehingga sampai dititik pertemuan Luhan memekik kecil karena Sehun menggendong tubuhnya tiba-tiba lalu mendudukkannya ke meja makan. Saus coklat tumpah sedikit mengenai ibu jari Luhan dan Sehun memiliki kesukarelaan untuk membersihkannya dengan mulut. Mereka berhadapan, posisi kesenangan Sehun saat dia berdiri diantara celah paha Luhan.

"Hun.." panggil Luhan lalu dijawab Sehun hanya dengan sebuah gumaman karena Luhan baru saja menyuapkan satu potong dalam mulutnya, "Apa kau tidak takut ?"

"Tentang ?"

Luhan menyuapkan satu potong lagi, "Tentang keberadaanku di apartemenmu. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang masuk lalu melihat aku berada disini ?"

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Sehun, membalikkan suapan yang Luhan tujukan untuknya karena dari tadi Luhan tidak menyuap satu potonganpun. "Hanya kau dan aku yang tau _password_ apartemen ini."

Luhan kaget, "Kau tidak mengganti _password_ nya ?" Sehun menggeleng, "Lalu _kekasihmu_?"

Bahu Sehun naik beberapa derajat, "Dia tidak tau," katanya santai sambil menggeleng, "Kubilang itu privacy dan poin lebih Seolhyun adalah dia tidak akan _ngotot_ bertanya jika aku tidak ingin menjawab. Susah ditemukan gadis seperti itu. Makanya aku bertahan sampai sekarang pada hubungan kami. Dia gadis yang sangat pengertian," Katanya, dan "Oh" adalah jawaban terbaik yang bisa Luhan berikan.

...

Hari kelima nyaris seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat Luhan berakhir menyerah dibawah kulit Sehun. Ini pukul 4 dini hari, udara dingin yang membangunkan Luhan dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia melihat Sehun tidur terlentang disamping sedangkan dirinya tidak kalan jauh berbeda. Satu desahan napas Luhan loloskan melihat bagaimana dia berakhir bugil tanpa selimut. Benda putih tebal itu bergumul dan jatuh di ujung ranjang.

Kepalanya terasa pening karena sebelum permainan _anak anjing_ mereka semalam, Sehun merecoki tenggorokannya dengan segelas anggur dan berhasil membuat Luhan sempoyongan. Dia sangat tidak berbakat mengkonsumsi minuman sejenis itu.

Tubuh Luhan bergerak, mencoba meraih selimut di ujung kaki walaupun sebenarnya rasa malas lebih besar daripada kantuk, namun hawa dingin lebih besar lagi dari semua itu.

Kemudian ketika Luhan sudah mendapatkan posisi yang baik dibalik selimut dan siap melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda, denting kecil dari meja nakas sebelah Sehun membuat matanya terbuka. Lelaki itu tidak sadar sedangkan dahi Luhan sudah penuh kerutan penasaran. Jadi, dia memutuskan _meminjam_ ponsel Sehun sebentar.

Pesan dari Seolhyun. _Memangnya siapa lagi_? Ingatkan Luhan untuk menghapus pesan masuk ataupun pesan terkirim yang dia ketik.

Napas Luhan hampir saja _copot_ merasakan sebuah tangan menjalar dipinggangnya. Secepat kilat dia meletakkan ponsel Sehun ke tempat semula sebelum menyusul lelaki itu yang merintih menginginkan payudaranya untuk dikecup.

...

Hari keenam. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sedangkan Sehun menikmatinya dengan santai. Setitik hatinya merasakan rindu pada Seolhyun, tapi begitu menemukan Luhan ada dalam dekapannya membuat dia merasa cukup. Bagaimana sebenarnya hati Sehun yang tepat ?

Jika dalam seminggu terdapat tujuh hari, maka hari mereka hanya bersisa besok, sebelum kekasih Sehun datang dan Luhan tidak bisa dengan bebas datang ke apartemen ini lagi.

Luhan mendapati dirinya sangat bersemangat, Sehun mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan ataupun menonton sesuatu yang asik di bioskop, tapi Luhan malah menyuruh lelaki itu memutar sebuah film romantis dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka di ruang tengah. Menjadikan paha Sehun sebagai bantal sedangkan Luhan ber _golek-golek_ malas dengan kamisol hitam dan juga hotpants super pendek tanpa _bra_.

Berjalan sangat lancar, sebelum adegan-adegan film yang diputar berubah menjadi semakin intim. Dari bawah, Luhan dapat mengintip jakun Sehun yang bergerak gelisah, ataupun suara dahak dari tenggorokannya. Luhan menjerit geli dalam hati menyadari tangan Sehun yang terkulai diperutnya mulai merambat ke atas, ataupun sesuatu dibalik kepalanya yang mulai menonjol.

" _Horny_ babe ?" goda Luhan yang dibalas Sehun dengan umpatan. Lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menyentak wanita itu duduk, meloloskan kamisol dari tubuh Luhan seperti pengemis kelaparan.

Sehun suka bagaimana kenyal daging payudara Luhan masuk dalam genggamannya, seperti jeli yang segar dan nikmat, namun kencang menantang kebejatannya. Melihat Luhan mendongak untuk mencari napasnya yang diterbangkan oleh gairah semakin meningkatkan nafsu Sehun.

Pekikan kecil terdengar karena Sehun yang terlalu gegabah melorotkan _hotpants_ Luhan beserta celana dalamnya tanpa sengaja membuat paha wanita itu tergores oleh kukunya. Tapi Sehun terlalu bernafsu untuk peduli. Kesibukanya sekarang adalah melepaskan bajunya serta melemparkan celana kesembarang arah; tidak menghiraukan vas bunga kecil di tengah meja _tumbang_ karenanya. Yang otak Sehun pikirkan saat ini adalah menyimpan kepalanya diantara selangkangan Luhan yang mengangkang lalu menjilatnya seperti _ice cream_ vanilla yang nyaris mencair.

Jilatan Sehun _lihai_ seperti biasa, namun entah mengapa Luhan lebih memperbanyak desahannya hari ini, seperti dia tidak siap menerima kenyataan jika esok adalah hari terakhir mereka puas akan waktu panas berdua.

Suara erotis permainan mereka tidak kalah dari film yang sedang diputar. Saling menggulung satu sama lain atas nama _seks_ yang merajalela. Nyawa seolah dipertaruhkan untuk kenimatan persenggamaan diantara dua sahabat ini, dan salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang peduli selama apa yang birahi inginkan dapat terpenuhi.

Entah bagaimana, sadar atau tidak, Sehun juga tidak mau ambil pusing saat Luhan malah menggiringnya menuju dapur. Dia sempat menyinggahkan wanita itu ke tepi lemari; tempat beberapa hari lalu Sehun mengamati Luhan membuat sarapan, menggendong Luhan seperti binatang peliharaan dan menurun-naikkan tubuh Luhan bergesek dengan kayu. Tapi wajah Luhan menyiratkan seolah dia begitu menikmatinya sampai-sampai tidak peduli jika punggung belakangnya koyak ataupun terluka.

Sehun tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun selain suara decak permainan mereka, desah erotis persetubuhan mereka yang hebat, ataupun suara pertempuran kedua tubuh yang keras sampai ketika dia menjatuhkan Luhan ke atas meja makan, Sehun terlihat seperti seorang tunarungu.

Begitu gilanya dia menikmati tubuh sahabatnya sendiri dan melesak sambil menggeram demi mencapai kepuasan di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Luhan bangkit dari baringnya, duduk mendekap kepala Sehun lalu mengeluarkan rintih-rintih yang membuat Sehun malah semakin biadap. Sampai ketika tubuh Luhan melengkung ke atas dan Sehun menyembur di dalam vagina sahabatnya, lelaki itu mendapatkan kembali pendengarannya hanya untuk mendengar…..

" _Se…hun?"_

Seolhyun berada disana, mendengungkan nama Sehun dengan nada selirih mungkin dari arah belakang. Matanya memerah, bahkan berair. Sedangkan bibirnya terlihat kelu meskipun untuk bertanya satu kalimat penuh.

Melihat secara langsung bagaimana sang kekasih membejati _wanita lain_ , mendesah untuk _wanita lain_ dan terpuaskan karena _wanita lain_ menjadikan Seolhyun secair es di musim kemarau.

"Seolhyun…"

Bahkan berani-beraninya Sehun menyebutkan namanya ketika kelelakiannya masih bersarang pada _wanita lain_.

Begitu Seolhyun memutuskan pergi, mencari tempat yang mungkin lebih manusiawi demi melerai tangisannya, Sehun bergegas meraih celana dan bajunya yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah; berlari mengejar Seolhyun lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang…

… _tersenyum licik di atas meja._

Dengan gerakan santai dia turun darisana, mencepol rambutnya ringan lalu menarik beberapa helai tissue dari kotak biru muda yang jatuh ke lantai untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Mengikutiapa yang Sehun lakukan, dia memungut pakaiannya dan berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apapun meskipun kenyataannya apa yang baru saja dia dan Sehun lakukan akan berimbas buruk pada hubungan Sehun dan Seolhyun.

 _SHIT!_

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati memikirkan apa yang terjadi seminggu belakangan, ataukah _setahun belakangan_? Bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya yang mencekam setelah dibuang seperti kaleng bekas oleh Sehun. Masih jelas teringat dibenaknya bagaimana Sehun mengatakan bahwa seks diantara mereka hanya untuk kesenangan masing-masing, hanya untuk digunakan Sehun demi memenuhi nafsunya yang parah.

Ingat pula Luhan pada malam dimana dia meletakkan harga dirinya di bawah alas kaki hanya demi Sehun dan lelaki itu malah memberikannya pertunjukan di atas ranjang dengan Seolhyun.

Memangnya seberapa murah Sehun memandang Luhan selama ini ? Seperti pelacur yang bisa disetubuhi kapanpun lalu ditinggalkan demi mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintai ?

 _Keparat!_

Sehun mungkin tidak menyangka, ataukah dia terlalu bodoh karena lupa menyadari bahwa setiap pelukan yang Luhan berikan, wanita itu selalu menyelipkan satu senyum licik kemenangan dibelakangnya.

Semua ini telah direncakan. Baekhyun bilang Luhan harus berhenti, namun Luhan tidak bisa melakukannya ketika dia menghilang bukan penyesalan yang Sehun lakukan tetapi malah menjalin cintanya yang memuakkan dengan _wanita lain._

Jadi dia datang lagi dalam kehidupan Sehun untuk menawarkan sebuah kenikmatan yang dia gantung di ujung pelangi. Mau menyalahkan siapa saat lelaki itu menerimanya ?

Pesan dari Seolhyun di ponsel Sehun semalam _pun_ masih terngiang di otak Luhan. Ketika Seolhyun mengatakan bahwa jadwal shootingnya dipercepat sehingga dia bisa pulang sehari lebih awal dan meminta Sehun menjemputnya pukul 2 sore. Luhan dengan senang hati mengirimkan pesan berupa ' _Maaf. Aku sibuk. Datang saja ke apartemen._ _Password 200490'_. Alasan kenapa Seolhyun bisa lolos masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun.

Peristiwa itu pun terjadi. Luhan menatap binar ketidakpercayaan dari mata Seolhyun dengan penuh percaya diri ketika tubuhnya di desak oleh Sehun, membiarkan Seolhyun menikmati langsung pertunjukkan yang dulu juga pernah dia rasakan. Bedanya, Luhan hanya mengubah ranjang menjadi meja makan sebagai latar.

Mendapati Seolhyun meremas jantungnya karena suatu perasaan sakit yang dalam, Luhan mengingat bagaimana dulu juga dia merasakan hal yang sama. Sekarang adalah _giliran_ Seolhyun untuk merasakannya.

Luhan memasuki kamar, menarik koper di samping meja rias kemudian mulai melempar satu persatu pakaiannya. Dia menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Baek, penerbanganku ke Paris hari ini jam berapa ?"

' _5 Sore. Kau serius mau pulang ?'_

"Mau apalagi ? Misiku sudah berhasil _kok_."

' _Luhan. Kumohon jangan berhubungan dengan lelaki sejenis Sehun setelah ini. Kau hanya merusak dirimu sendiri, Lu.'_

Luhan mendengus, "Terimakasih sarannya, sepupuku _sayang_ ," katanya menutup telpon.

Ya, Baekhyun benar. Setelah ini Luhan tidak boleh bertemu jenis lelaki brengsek seperti Sehun. Cukup Luhan menjadi _wanita binal_ bagi laki-laki itu dan sekarang, sudah cukup.

Resiko yang telah diperkiran sudah dikantongi Luhan. Termasuk nanti ketika _mungkin saja_ Sehun melabraknya dan bertanya mengapa Luhan melakukan semua ini, maka setulus hati Luhan akan menjawab "Karena sekarang _giliran kalian"_. _Giliran_ kalian yang merasa terluka dan terhianati, karena _giliran_ ku sudah berlalu setahun yang lalu.

Lalu Luhan siap meninggalkan Sehun, melupakan semua kenangan yang dia ciptakan untuk menggores perasaannya sendiri dan menyusun hidup yang baru. _Jikalau pun itu mungkin_.

Sehun yang pergi bersama Seolhyun ataupun Sehun yang merangkak kembali bersamanya, Luhan sudah tidak mengharapkan salah satupun dari keduanya.

Dia telah menjadi wanita tanpa harga diri karena Sehun, dan dia menjadi seperti ini juga karena Sehun.

Masih layakkah Sehun disebut orang baik sedangkan Luhan orang jahat ?

 _Apapunlah_. Luhan tidak peduli. Karena bagi Luhan dalam kisahnya,

 _ **Pemeran utama tidak mesti harus selalu orang baik!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Merasa kecewa karena tidak happy ending ?** **Ya, saya juga. Tapi jika dibuat happy ending, tidakkah terlihat terlalu mainstream karena sesungguhnya tema yang saya ambil juga sangat mainstream. Awalnya memang berniat bikin ending** _ **happily ever after**_ **,tapi gak tau juga kenapa berubah jadi** _ **happen ending.**_

 **Untuk readers yang masih dibawah umur ataupun yang menganggap pikirannya masih suci, maaf jika dalam fanfic ini terlalu banyak adegan** _ **kotor**_ **nya karena jujur saja pikiran saya sudah kotor sejak kenal HunHan. Kekekeke**

 **OFF ini adalah FF event di salah satu even Luhan's World. Jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca, Ya, Itu HUNjustforHAN. Aku publish di FFn biar yang belum sempat baca jadi bisa baca juga :D**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


End file.
